The Truth about the Twilight Werewolves
by Nippleiciousbaby
Summary: The werewolf pack faces problems with vampire attacks in La Push. Quil and Embry have new found relationships. This story also contains a lot of JacobXLeah! R
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth About the Twilight Werewolves**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight: characters, setting, plot etc. … nor do I wish too… Please don't sue me!

This is my first Twilight fic, well first ever fic(that I have posted anyways), so I can't promise a whole lot … This story may to you seem completely horrible and crazy but it is an inside joke between me and my best friend (who was named after a soft drink… yes awesome I know…). We are not really Twilight fans, but I have read the books…I am adding my own details and changing a few to make things more interesting… So here goes nothing!

*communication via werewolf telepathy*

**Chapter 1**

Quil and Embry were patrolling the woods on the northern side of La Push. They were just about to get bored and turn back when they heard a rustling noise to the right.

*What was that?* Quil said, while slowly scanning the place where he heard the noise.

*No clue. We better check it out though.* Embry replied.

They slowly started towards the noise. They made there way through the bramble and snuck through the trees. Embry sniffed the ground for a scent and drew back with a repulsed expression. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies and their scents smell horrible to each other.

Embry, drawing back quickly and crinkling his nose, *Vampires. Better tell Sam.*

Quil: *Sam! We have trespassers. Vampires, about 4 miles northeast of the old city ruins.*

Sam's reply was quick to come. *On it. Track them until we get there. Don't let them know you're there though.*

Sam to Leah, Jacob and Paul: *Vamps 4 miles northeast of the old city ruins. Get there as fast as you can.*

Leah a bit irritated: *Headed that way.* She then mumbled to herself, "Way to ruin my shopping trip." She quickly ran to her car and stowed her bags inside then dashed towards the woods and changed. She took off at full speed due north.

*Sweet, we haven't had any action all week!* Jake and Paul said in unison to Sam as they both ran out of the shop where Jake was working on his car.

**---30 minutes later---**

The werewolves had just regrouped and met up with Quil and Embry and were questioning them about the vampires.

Sam: *Have they stopped moving?*

Embry: *Yeah. They are just beyond the brush in that clearing over there. They stopped about 4 minutes ago and haven't left yet.*

Sam: *You guys know the drill. No survivors. Vampires cannot be allowed on our land.*

Jacob: *Sounds like a plan. How many of them are there?*

Quil: *There are 5 as far as we can tell.*

Sam: *Okay boys lets roll. Leah you can sit this one out since there are only 5. Jake take the blonde one by that bolder, Paul take the short brunette to the left , Quil take the female, Embry, the tall lanky one with long hair, and I'll handle the big one.*

*Why can't Paul or Jake sit it out! Just because I'm the only girl werewolf doesn't mean I can't handle my own! I am just as good at fighting vampires as any of you!* Leah argued with a low growl.

Sam: *Yeah that may be true but as the Alpha Male its my call and I say your too sit this one out.*

Leah with another growl: *Okay whatever.*

Slowly the 5 werewolves made their way to a position best suited to attack their vampire. Once everyone was in place Sam said, *On 3…. Ready? 1…2….3!*

With that the werewolves emerged into the clearing and automatically jumped on the vampire they were to take down. Quil took a kick to the snout but managed to get his teeth around the female's throat. Jake pounced on the blonde vampire and managed to knock him back a few steps. It then jumped high in the air and landed behind Jake and before he could turn around it bit his tail. Jake howled in pain but before the vampire knew what hit him he had been ripped to shreds by Leah.

*You owe me one!* Leah sneered as she stepped over to examine Jake's tail.

*I could have taken him down by myself, thank you. I was just Testing you to make sure you knew what you should do. You passed by the way.*

*Testing me? Oh please Jake, this isn't the first time I've saved your ass.* Leah quickly retorted.

Jake was about to continue the argument when Sam yell loudly, *Will you too stop bickering and start a fire so we can finish these things off already?*

*Yeah, sure.* They replied quietly.

After gathering some branches they built a fire and threw the shreds of vampire into it. (Because for some reason to kill them you have to rip them up and burn them? Who knew?)

After the fire died out, most of the pack left. Jake had to go home to care for his injured tail and Leah followed him to rub it in. Embry and Quil however stayed. It was getting dark and the moon would be coming out soon. Embry was looking forward to what was about to happen. He had made up his mind earlier that day that it was the right time to do it.

I know this chapter is short but I am just writing what comes to me as of now ha. Maybe something good will come of this! Please read and review! I would love to know what you think! Be honest! I can take constructive criticism unlike some people. Give me some ideas and I will try and ad them in somewhere! Like I said I am new to this whole writing thing so just tell me what I can do to improve and let me know if I actually did something right! Ha

I already have chapter 2 written but I am not going to update until I get at least 2 reviews…. Ha I am perfectly okay with 2 but more are definitely welcome! Yay!

-Olivia


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one!

I would like to thank Carmen and TwilightFreaksss for your awesome reviews! I really appreciate them! I am surprised anyone likes it considering my bad writing skills but thanks! Well, here goes nothing!

Chapter 2

Quil sat quietly on the ground by Embry. He was confused. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't sure why. For months now Embry had been acting funny around him but he didn't know why. They had been best friends since preschool, always able to understand each other, but now he felt like Embry was hiding something.

"I love the moonlight, especially what it does to us." Embry said in low seductive voice.

"Me too." Quil said.

*I feel so free as a werewolf. I can be one with nature and be myself without a care in the world.* Embry said.

With this Embry transformed into his werewolf form and stepped out into the moonlight. When he did his coat shimmered with bright flamboyant sparkles. His coat looked magnificent in the moonlight. Sparkles shone in all colors from the werewolf's fur. He looked at Quil and said, *Will you join me?*

Quil changed too and stepped out beside Embry *Of course.*

Embry and Quil danced around the clearing carefree. Laughing at each others jokes and just taking in the quiet of the surrounding forest and the beauty of life.

*Quil?*

*Yeah?*

*I need to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it.*

*Just tell me man. Its okay.*

*Well…*, Embry said, a small tremor running through his body. *I… really like you… you know as more than a friend….* He hung his head and turned away. He couldn't bear it if Quil rejected him now. He had had these feeling for Quil for a couple of months now.

Embry felt a paw rub against his and looked up. At once his grey eyes met Quil's. They stayed like that and just stared into each others eyes for some time. Finally, Quil leaned forward and nuzzled Embry gently with his snout. Embry nuzzled back and then without warning Embry kissed Quil passionately. The kiss lasted for several minutes before they pulled back for air.

*I'm glad you feel the same way ad I do.* Embry said with a smile showing all of his teeth.

*Me too. At first I didn't realize what my feeling meant. I was confused. I knew when I looked at you I was happy. When I was with you I was excited and energized. And now I know why. It all makes sense now.*

*I love you Quil.*

*I love you too Embry.*

So…. What do you think??? Review please and I will start working on chapter 3… I am not sure where I want to go with this new found relationship though…Any ideas are welcome! Please let me know what you think! I welcome the good and the bad reviews. Although the good is always better! XD I will try and update soon! Thanks

-Olivia


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1!

Alright here is chapter 3! Woot. Well I hit a block and didn't know where I wanted to take this story next, which is why it took so long for me to update. I love the idea from TwilightFreaksss and I already have the scene in my mind ha, hope you like what I did with it.

I want to thank all of my reviewers: TwilightFreaksss, Carmen, and If-I-Were-A-Wolf! You guys are great! I also want to say thanks to my friend "Nikki" for actually giving it a chance! Ha Even though you didn't review it… tisk tisk… But thanks, you were my inspiration for this story!

If anyone wants to see my true inspiration for this story I am posting a link on my profile. My friend "Nikki" and I have an inside joke and she, being an artist and all, drew a picture! You should seriously go check "Cupcake" out! (btw site is down right now but hopefully it will be back up soon sorry for the inconvenience!)

**Chapter 3**

The guys were all hanging out at Sam's place sitting in the kitchen while Emily made breakfast. The smell of toast and eggs filled the room as they were discussing the night before.

"Dude did you see the way I shook off that vamp and tore through its throat with one bite?" Paul boasted proudly.

"Yeah well I wasn't so lucky, I took one to the snout, thought it broke my nose!" Quil said as he winced and crinkled his nose.

"Be lucky that's all that happed! I nearly had my tail ripped off!" Jake added.

"Yeah and you had to be saved by a 'girl'!" Paul said laughing so hard he nearly fell of his chair.

At this everyone in the kitchen started laughing with the exception of Jake and Emily.

"So your saying just because Leah is a girl she is not just as good a werewolf as any of you?" Emily said. "You should give her more credit then that. She has to put up with all of you all the time and you never cut her any slack."

"She's right guys. Leah has proved herself many times. She's a way better werewolf than Jake." Embry said with a small smile trying to keep from laughing again, but to no avail.

The room was filled with laughter again.

"She is NOT a better werewolf than me! There's no way! I'm much stronger, faster, and better all around than she is!" Jake shouted through the laughter.

At that the room went still and quiet. Everyone was staring at the doorway behind Jake.

Standing in the doorway was Leah. She was bleary eyed and shaking with rage. She turned on her heels and stormed out of Sam's house without looking back. Jake followed close behind trying to apologize and tell her he didn't mean what he said, but to no avail. She got into her car and drove away without a backwards glance.

**--------------- Later that night(around 1:00 A.M.)-------------**

"Maybe we should tell the pack… you know, about us." Embry said as he and Quil walked down the beach watching the waves slowly roll in.

"I don't know… How do you think they will take it?" Quil replied.

"Well I think they will accept us no matter what. I mean we're still part of the pack. There is nothing we can do to change that. Plus they are our friends right? They should be able to accept that." Embry said not sounding too sure of himself.

"Yeah maybe….. Hopefully." Quil said as he took hold of Embry's hand.

"You know, even without the sparkles you look beautiful in the moonlight." Embry said as he backed Quil into a nearby tree. He pressed his body close to Quil's as he slowly began to kiss him. Quil run a hand through Embry's long, dark hair as they continued. Embry ran one hand down Quil's built, muscular abs while the other rested on the small of his back.

*CRACK*

Without warning Embry was thrown back into the sand and Quil was tackled to the ground. Two vampires had been out hunting and found themselves a snack. Just as one of the vampires was about to sink his teeth into Quil, Embry phased and ran straight for him. The vampire was knocked back, but wasn't giving up that easily. Embry's attack, however, gave Quil the time to regain himself and phase before the other vampire tried to but in. Quil ripped at the bloodsucking beast as it tried to rip him apart, and eventually he was able to get the better of him. Embry growled and got a hold of the vampire's arm, but it kicked him hard in the side and he drew back in pain. He was about to attack again but Quil came at it from behind and tore his head clean off.

* * *

Quil and Embry sat and watched the fire burn brightly in the night. They were thankful they had been able to take out the vampires and that neither was hurt.

"We can fight vampires, but we cant even tell our pack about our feelings." Quil said with a laugh as he looked over at Embry. Embry smiled back and they put out the fire and headed home to get some sleep.

I know the ending was a bit… well completely horrible ha, but maybe the next chapter will come a little easier now that I have something good to work with. Reviews are welcome as well as ideas! Let me know what you think and tell me what you think should happen next!

-Olivia


	4. Chapter 4

Well I am finally able to update! Sorry for the wait! I hit a block plus I had midterms and that was awful…

…Thanks for the reviews! I would like to thank If_I_Were_A_Wolf for her review! Thanks so much because I know your review was truthful! I know the ending really sucked so thanks for being honest and letting me know what you really think! In this chapter I am going to mix it up a bit. I think you will like the ending a whole lot better! XD Well you'll see! He he he… Oooo and I actually wrote a pretty long chapter this time! (for me anyways) Enjoy. And sorry I know I have kind of wrote more on the JakeXLeah part but that just seemed to hit me… I will try and come up with something special for Quil and Embry too though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Ewwwe… XP (sorry that it is underlined! It is being retarded and wont let me fix it! AHHHHH!!!)

**Chapter 4**

The pack hadn't seen or heard from Leah in 3 days. She was MIA and no one could find her. She was either not phasing or too far away for the connection to reach because no one could contact her that way. The pack was starting to get worried.

"Jake chill she will turn up once she cools down a bit man." Embry tried to comfort Jake. He was taking Leah's disappearance the hardest. Jake and Leah had always had feelings for one another but they never really acted on it because they knew they didn't want it to end badly and have to suffer through day to day being in each others presence and causing tension for everyone.

"But what if she doesn't? It's all my fault! I'm such an idiot!" Jake yelled as he buried his face in his hands.

Embry was at a loss of words. He felt bad for Jake and all, but he had other things on his mind. He and Quil were planning to tell the pack of their relationship and he was a little nervous.

------------------

Leah was running. Just running. Fast and hard in a random direction away from everyone else. She was hurt. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, torn in half and stomped on. She had always liked Jake and then he had to go and be all big headed and insult her. He wasn't worth it. She tried to clear her head but thoughts of him kept running across her mind. She loved him, but he didn't love her back. The pain she felt was horrible, like she was dying on the inside. She knew there was only one way to make it stop… but was she willing to go that far?

So to try and clear her head she just kept running.

And running….

And running…

* * *

"I think it should be tonight." Quil said calmly as he paced Embry's room between the bed and the window. "The pack will all be at Sam and Emily's place tonight, with the exception of Leah, and I think that would be the best time to tell them. I mean we cant hide it forever."

"Fine, tonight it is then." Embry said as he lay stretched out on his back lying on his bed.

Quil quit pacing and stared out the window. Then he turned and went to sit on the bed by Embry. "They'll accept us. I know it."

Embry sat up and put his arms around Quil's shoulders. "I hope your right." he said as he kissed Quil lightly on the cheek. "I hope your right."

---------Later that night at Sam's place--------

The pack was all sitting around the living room talking about recent vampire activity on the reservation. Jake was sitting quietly in one corner of the room watching the wall and letting his thoughts absorb him. Quil and Embry were sitting on the couch just waiting for that moment to present itself.

"Well, at least we've seen a break in vampire activity for a few days. That could be a good sign." Sam said as he took a sip of tea from the glass in front of him and set it back down on the coffee table.

"Yeah that's definitely a good sign. But I miss the action though." Paul said with a laugh.

Everyone but Jake joined in with a laugh.

The room fell quiet after that and Embry realized the moment had finally come, so he elbowed Quil in the side as a sign to tell them.

Quil cleared his throat and started, "Me and Embry have an announcement to make."

_Wow that was bad, _he thought, _sounds like we're trying to tell them we are getting married._

Everyone in the room looked at them, even Jake who had been not paying the least bit of attention looked their way.

"Me and Embry…. You see what I'm trying to say is…" he trailed off into silence.

"Me and Quil are dating." Quil blurted out.

The room was still and quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the quick heartbeats of Quil and Embry and the slow breathing of the others.

For a moment Quil thought they were going to just sit there and be non-responsive, but finally Sam spoke up, "Like 'together' together as in a couple… like gay?"

"Yes a couple as in gay. We figured you could accept us for who we are though. We are still you friends. You can accept that right?" Embry said with a shaky voice scared of the response.

"Yes we can accept that… right?" Sam said as he looked from Jake to Paul to Quil and to Embry.

"Yeah." Jake and Paul said blankly without taking the horrified looks off their faces. " I mean of course we can accept it. We're your pack." Paul said with a small smile after realizing the look he had on his face was probably not to reassuring.

"Thanks. You don't know how much this means to us." Quil said as he put an arm around Embry.

------------------

The rest of the evening passed quieter than before, but not unpleasantly. They indulged in a wonderful dinner that Emily had prepared for them and they laughed and conversed even though they were slightly shocked by what had occurred. At the end of the night they said their goodbyes and went home to get some rest before patrol the next day.

--------------The next day-------

Jake woke early the next morning and decided to go looking for Leah. He was going to just start running and hope he found her. He couldn't take it anymore. Without her he didn't feel whole. It wasn't until she was gone that he realized how much she meant to him. He needed to find her and make amends for what he said.

Jake phased and started running as fast as he could in the random direction he thought Leah might have chosen to go.

------------------

Leah was tired. She had been running nonstop for 4 days and she knew she had to rest. She found a tree in a clearing by a stream and took a drought of water and laid down in the soft grass under the shade of the tree. It was early but she wanted to be running again by nightfall. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her into a world of her own dreams.

------------------

Jake ran for hours waiting for that connection of his mind to find hers. He needed to touch her mind, to contact her, to let her know how sorry he was for hurting her. Anything but to continue like this.

He ran through trees and bushes. Across streams and over hills. He ran and ran looking for the wolf he knew he needed.

-----------------

Night had fallen and Leah had just awoke from her slumber. She was rested and ready to continue her running. She took off and started running again. The cool night air blew through her fur as she ran and the moon shone brightly in the night sky above.

Thoughts of Jake drifted through her mind once more and she held back tears as she tried to push the thoughts from her mind. She couldn't deal with this any more…

She ran until she came to a cliff. It was rocky and protruded out over the ocean. The waves crashed madly below. The salty air was thick around her and she slowly inhaled it. Then she looked up at the moon. It was giant and there was not a single cloud in the sky to block its radiant glow. It was a beautiful sight to behold. It almost made her pain go away… almost.

With the thoughts of him and what he did to hurt her rushing through her mind she could not think straight. She backed up and started running toward the cliff she was going to end this pain now. No more sorrow, pain, hurt, feelings, love…. It was all going to be over soon……

To be continued…..

So… What do you think? Me and my friend came up with this ending for the chapter… We call it the cliff hanger cliff hanger lol…. Well please review! I greatly appreciate it! Any ideas for the next chapter are welcome just let me know what you think! I will try and update soon, but with Christmas holidays coming up I don't know how soon I will be able to write the next bit. But I will try! Just be patient with me. Thanks for reading!

-Olivia


	5. Chapter 5

Finally got chapter 5 up. Sorry for the delay. Christmas+no school+new things=me being very distracted. X3 Hope you like it and thanks again for the reviews! O.o and I want to issue a special thanks to my beta Horseangel101 for the help!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, therefore I definitely do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 5**

It was getting closer.

It was almost over.

She could see the edge of the cliff getting closer as she ran full speed  
through the night, towards the end. She took one last glimpse of the moon and  
closed her eyes. She could feel the wind blowing through her thick fur as she  
fell through the night air. It was cold, but she wasn't bothered by it. She  
let her pain slip from her mind as she fell.

And she kept falling.

* * *

Jake was running screaming in his thoughts, *Leah! Come on I'm so sorry.  
Where are you?*

Jake was running through thick woods when his mind found hers. *Leah!*

*Jake?* Leah's eyes snapped open and she realized she was still falling.

*Leah, I'm so sorry please forgive me and come back.* Jake pleaded as he  
looked for where she was. He was running as fast as he could toward the place  
where he felt her mind.

Then, he saw a sight that made his heart skip a beat. Leah's body hit the  
water with such an impact that he knew she was dead. As soon as she hit the  
water the contact between their minds vanished. Jake couldn't believe what  
he just saw and took off toward the water to save her.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Jake?" Sam said as he sat on the roots of an old tree  
by the beach with Paul, Embry and Quil.

"No, I haven't seen him since the other night." Paul said, "He might  
be out looking for Leah. You know he is really worried about her."

"Yeah, that's probably it. He is taking this really hard. He barely  
touched his food the other night and you know how he likes to eat!" Embry  
said with a laugh.

The others joined in on the laughing as they sat just watching the waves roll  
in, oblivious to what had happened to their friends the previous night.

------The Previous Night-------

Jake swam as hard as he could against water rushing at him to get to Leah. He  
just had to save her. It couldn't end this way, not if he could help it.  
Water filled his eyes and lungs. The salt stung and he choked when he  
couldn't get enough air, but he wasn't going down that easily. When he got  
to her body he took her neck in his mouth, because they were still phased and  
this was making matters exceedingly difficult, and he started swimming for the  
shore. He paddled as hard as he could but to no avail. He knew it was all over  
for them both. He had failed Leah, and he had failed himself.

Then it hit him. Memories flowed through his mind of him and Leah. Happy  
thought. Both of them with the pack, at the beach, on patrol. This gave him  
hope. With a new surge of adrenaline rush he paddled as hard as he could and  
eventually made it to the shore.

"Leah look at me!" Jake yelled at her as she lay motionless on the ground  
before him. "Leah come on! Breathe!" He did mouth to mouth resuscitation,  
but she showed no signs of coming back.

Jake cried over her body and then, Leah started to cough up water. Jake held  
her and comforted her. She was coughing and breathing hard, and when she  
finally composed herself enough to speak she said, "Jake… B...Bu…but  
why, I... I... thought you…" But before she could say anything else Jake  
grabbed her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh… I love  
you. I know I was a jerk, but I take it all back. I have always loved you and  
I always will."

They sat on the ground by the water holding each other until they sun began  
to rise. They would make their way home as soon as Leah healed enough to walk  
on her own.

---------------

Sam, "Well time for patrol again. Embry if you hear from Jake let me know  
will ya?"

"Sure thing, Sam", Embry said as he and Quil made their way off toward  
the area they were to patrol. They tied their shorts to their ankles and ran  
off. Sam and Paul did the same in the opposite direction.

*I sure hope Leah and Jake are okay.* Quil said to Embry as they looked around  
for anything suspicious.

*Yeah, me too. It's not like them to not lose contact for so long, but I'm  
sure they're fine.*

*Yeah I guess your right.* Quil said and they continued to scout the woods for  
signs of bloodsuckers.

-------------------

I know. I know. I know. Horrible ending yet again. But I only ended it here  
because I want to know what you think I should do next. I realize this story  
turned from a Quil X Embry fic into a Leah X Jake fic, but that's just what  
happened as I wrote. Sorry for the disappointment. Now. I could continue  
writing and try and add some Quil X Embry complications in the next chapter to  
keep it going and kinda get back on track. Or. I could end it in the next  
chapter and not kill it completely. I don't want to "over do" it or  
anything but…. Yeah… So just let me know what you think and I will hop to  
it!  
BTW I know it was a short chapter… Really quite distracted. XD

-Olivia


End file.
